shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathwatch
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Watchman. Charles Crown is a disgraced businessman turned extremely formidable and deadly mercenary known as Deathwatch. Commanding a vast number of skills, from martial arts to expert marksmanship, Charles made a reputable name for himself in New Gemini and the world as one of the deadliest assassins to ever live, working for almost anyone no matter their alignment or affiliation, as long as they can pay a high price for his more than sufficient services. Deathwatch forged several alliances in 2018, working for supervillains like Uprising, Siox and Baron Jadus respectively, getting into conflict with New Gemini's supergroup the Icons on many occasions - being responsible for the destruction of a skyscraper and the capture of the superhero Golden Knight. He was later hired by the Dark Crescent, allowing Deathwatch to extract his revenge for his countless defeats on the Icons, but after incapacitating most of them, was still defeated. Taken by Blacklight into an abandoned warehouse, the anti-hero expressed his annoyance with the mercenary and stabbed him in the gut, leaving Deathwatch's fate unknown. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Charles Crown was born in New York City on March 7, 1981. In his childhood, Charles looked up to his father James Crown, who was campaigning to becoming the Mayor of New York City. However, the campaign failed, plunging the reputation of the Crowns into obscurity and shame. After his humiliation, James began developing a drinking habit and took out his anger at his son. Beginning to despise his father after he began lashing out at his mother, Charles sabotaged James' car, causing it to crash which took his life. Becoming a mercenary Now only growing up with his mother, Charles served in the United States Armed Forces and eventually became a businessman as an adult. However, not everything went planned as Charles hoped it would, and when his mother became ill, he delved into the black market, beginning illegal criminal activities in order to get even more money to help his mother. Ultimately, this was discovered by the FBI in 2006 and Charles was promptly arrested. Locked up for the next four years, Charles managed to escape during a break out caused by the criminal organization known as the Yale Corporation by disguising himself as one of the guards. When Charles arrived at his old home, he discovered his mother passed away in her bed. Although the death of his mother broke Charles, and still remaining a fugitive, he decided to leave his life as a disgraced businessman behind. Seeking to put his military training to good use, and to gain a proper reputation after his was ruined twice, Charles became a mercenary. Training over the years until he reached peak physical condition, Charles assumed the code-name "Deathwatch", given to him as he's known to watch his victims slowly succumb to their deaths. Thus, he also earned a fearsome reputation for becoming one of the "deadliest assassins alive", known to always get the job done and to work for nearly anyone no matter their alignment or affiliation. Although he hadn't much left of his morals, he refused to kill children and always killed his targets efficiently instead of like an animal. Career as Deathwatch Arriving in New Gemini To be added. Criminal Alliances To be added. Hired by the Dark Crescent To be added. Personality Charles Crown is a cold, efficient and irascible man who seeks to do his work as one of the world's greatest assassins professionally without any mistakes, thus also making him a perfectionist. Charles is very protective of his reputation after his family has been ridiculed and disgraced twice in his life, and holds it in high regards and esteem. After being locked up for 4 years and escaping only to find his mother dead, Charles lost much of his morals, but still had a strict code not to kill children. Otherwise, however, Charles was known to work for almost anyone as Deathwatch, regardless of their alignment or affiliation. He also sees himself as a very efficient and "clean" killer, and holds fellow mercenaries like Blacklight in low regard, calling him a fraud and a "hero in disguise" during their argument on their differing views about their work. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Due to his military training and time spent in prison, Charles Crown extensively trained to become a mercenary, eventually reaching peak human physical condition as Deathwatch. Following his period of training, Charles became considerably strong and durable, able to take on multiple enemies at once without tiring, including even meta-humans. *'Master Combatant:' Charles Crown is a master combatant and marital artist, able to take on multiple foes at once, usually overpowering them in battle. His most notable achievement is when he took on many members of the Icons (including Golden Knight, Blacklight and more) in a warehouse and nearly managed to beat them all by himself, although he was ultimately defeated due to their meta-human physiology. He was able to wield staffs, swords and other bladed or blunt weapons with ease, mastering most of them. *'Master Marksman:' Charles in addition to his skills as a master combatant was also an incredibly skilled marksman, infamous for wielding a rifle as his signature choice of weaponry. Charles as Deathwatch was shown to be very efficient and skilled using automatic rifles and/or sniper rifles, hitting targets from a great distances, usually never missing his mark. Equipment *'Deathwatch Suit:' Charles Crown is equipped with a black and gray suit of armor as his alter-ego Deathwatch. It is very durable, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with meta-humans. In addition, he can also unleash gauntlet blades and grappling hooks from his wrists. The suit comes with a helmet to conceal his identity and a pair of technological glasses that augment his marksmanship capabilities. Weapons *'Scoped Assault Rifle:' Charles carries a scoped assault rifle as his primary weapon of choice to use during his activities as the mercenary Deathwatch. He also occasionally uses it as a sniper rifle, and due to his marksmanship abilities, can use his assault rifle to execute people from great distances. *'Bladed Staff:' Charles also sometimes carries a bladed staff as Deathwatch, notably using it during his battle with the Icons, particularly when he pierced Golden Knight's armor using it. *'Rocket Launcher:' Charles in addition also carried a rocket launcher as Deathwatch, notably when he infiltrated M.E.T.A. Labs to kidnap the Golden Knight and deliver him to Baron Jadus. *'Small Machine Gun:' Charles carries a small machine gun as a secondary, notably using it against the Mystic in order to distract him. *'Pallets and Grenades:''' Charles also carries multiple smoke and poisonous gas pallets. Additionally, he also carries explosive and incendiary grenades. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Martial artists Category:Doombringers members